


Family

by MimeticEternity



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Everything's Okay, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ObiQui, TINY TINY angst, brief angst, fix it ficlet, just a wittle bit promise, quiobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeticEternity/pseuds/MimeticEternity
Summary: Force Family celebrates Christmas on Coruscant!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy ficlet I wrote as a gift for poplitealqueen on Tumblr. I hope it brings jolly fluffy feels to your heart :)

It had been three months since Naboo, and Obi-Wan still couldn’t believe what had happened. There were still some nights when he was barely fast enough to muffle his scream into his pillow, sweating and shaking and trying to pull himself completely out of that nightmare. The memories of that day would haunt him forever.

His hand trembled despite his best efforts as he raised a delicate ornament from the box resting on the table next to him, the small, black sphere painted with intricate lines of gold glinting in the colorful lights of their Christmas tree. He stared at it, studying those lines, the bauble made to look like the surface of Coruscant, and his mind drifted again, drifted above atmospheres and across light years, through dense jungle and flight hangars and ray shields.  _It’s alright_ , he thought to himself, even his inner voice sounding panicked,  _you’re alright, you’re okay, you’re not there you’re not there you’re not-_

He dropped the ornament.

“Woah!”

It stopped mid-air, floating and spinning slowly, as if it truly was Coruscant made small. Anakin hurried over and let it drop into his hands, smiling. “Awesome, I didn’t break it!”

“Indeed, your fine Force control has improved greatly, my young Padawan.”

The second voice finally snapped Obi-Wan out of the horrific paralysis he’d been trapped in. “Are you alright, dear?”

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and a brokenly relieved smile stuttered onto Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Y-Yes. Yes, I’m alright.”

He turned in Qui-Gon’s arms, eyes glistening, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Eeeeew!”

Anakin wrinkled his nose in mock disgust at their quick kiss, and then laughed delightedly when Obi-Wan reached over a hand and tickled his neck. 

“’Ew’ should finish hanging up those ornaments before I make his presents even harder to find.”

Anakin gasped. “Presents?! I get presents?!”

Qui-Gon chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Of course you do, Ani. Obi-Wan has hidden them around our quarters, and you’ll need to find them.”

“How?”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon gave him a look, and Anakin’s shoulders slumped a bit at the thought of delayed gratification. “Oh, right. The Force.”

Qui-Gon chuckled again, but winced and put a hand over his stomach. Obi-Wan noticed and immediately started nudging him towards the couch. “Alright that’s enough fun for you, mister, you’re not supposed to be walking around so much.”

“Obi-Wan, it’s been three months now, I’m allowed to walk around-“

“I don’t care, sit down before I make you.”

Qui-Gon did in fact sit, but he yanked Obi-Wan down onto his lap, laughing outright when Obi-Wan shouted and flailed. After multiple failed attempts at getting up, Obi-Wan shifted with a grumble and snuggled into Qui-Gon’s arms, Anakin smiling brightly at their antics as he continued putting ornaments on their decorative tree. The Force was singing with happiness around them, overwhelming Anakin in the best possible way. Later, Obi-Wan made a wonderful dinner, and Anakin, with a few pointed looks and discreet gestures from Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan wasn’t looking, found all of his presents. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan smiled and held hands while Anakin excitedly played with all of his new toys and model starships, running around and beaming with enough joyful energy to power all of Coruscant. When Anakin had calmed down enough that he was sitting in one place for more than a few seconds, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood from the couch, Qui-Gon holding out a small leather pouch. “We have one more gift for you, Ani.”

Anakin bounced over, gratefully taking the pouch and buzzing with curiosity as to what was inside. The contents clinked and jingled, and his eyes widened until they were just as big as the golden coins he had poured into his hands.

“Th…These are wupiupi coins! There’s so much! You could buy a brand new speeder!”

“Or free a slave.”

Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon, heart skipping. “Free…what?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “We’re going to free your mother.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, Anakin’s eyes filling with tears as he tried to speak. “Th-Thank you!” he finally exclaimed, clutching the coins to his chest and dashing forward to hug the life out of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s legs. “Thank you thank you thankyouthankyou!”

Obi-Wan pried Anakin’s arms off of their legs just long enough to scoop him up into his arms, holding him close as Anakin cried with joy. Qui-Gon hugged him as well, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. “We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready.”

Ani all but shrieked in excitement, and Obi-Wan almost couldn’t keep a hold on the squirming child. 

“Really?! Okay let’s go let’s go!”

Obi-Wan laughed and put him down, wiping at his eyes as Anakin ran to his room to get ready. Qui-Gon held him close and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Are you happy, love?”

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling and pressing his face into Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “Happier than I ever thought I could be.”


End file.
